Life Lessons
by lightsthecity
Summary: For a second, she wishes there was more to him than looks because then, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel so guilty about falling in love with him. OneShot, Drabbles.


**I own nothing. **

* * *

**1. Never Leave Anything Unattended**

Chad smirks to himself as he notices that Sonny's laptop has been left on, and she has several windows open. An unfinished script, iTunes, and an Internet window open to her Twitter page. _Perfect._

Working quickly, he tweets, "Hey! Just wanted to give a shout out to the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper. Be sure to tune into Mackenzie Falls tonight! Love you all!"

Impressed with himself, he walks back to set, purposefully detouring so he would pass the cafeteria. Sure enough, the cast of So Random all follow Sonny on Twitter. Their shouts of anger were extremely satisfying.

The best part? This would definitely warrant a visit from Sonny, sure to be the highlight of his day.

**2. Life Can, and Does, Imitate Art**

Sonny holds the script proudly, about to reveal its contents to her cast mates and the blond guest star that Marshall forced on them for the episode.

"Chad, I don't know if you remember how this works, but I'm going to read the script and then we'll pick parts," she explains, trying to be nice.

"I got it, thanks," Chad says sarcastically.

She glares at him before continuing. The sketch is about a girl who brings her boyfriend over to her _very _quirky family's house, but instead of being scared off, he turns out to be crazier than the family.

After finishing, Sonny looks up at her cast and Chad and tells them its time to choose parts. Just as they're about to start arguing for parts, Sonny quickly says, "I'm playing the girl!"

"Yes! I get to play the hot sister!" Tawni exclaims at the same time Zora cackles, "And I get to play the creepy Aunt! Perfect!"

Nico and Grady are arguing over who's going to play the boyfriend when Chad overpowers them both, "_I'm_ playing the boyfriend." They're silent for a second before battling for the part of the brother.

Chad makes eye contact with Sonny and winks. It takes everything she has to not let it show that she's melting inside.

**3. Nothing is Ever Easy**

She slams the door behind her, seething. This time had been different. They weren't flirting, they were fighting.

They had both said some things that they regretted, and Chad had let his guard down and proved once and for all that he was only charming when he wanted to be. She hates how confusing he is.

For a second, she wishes there was more to him than looks because then, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't feel so guilty about falling in love with him.

**4. Seven Minutes in Heaven is Always Awkward**

"Let's just get this over with," Sonny whispers angrily to the blond standing only inches away from her. Being locked in a closet with Chad Dylan Cooper was _not_ what she needed right now.

"Oh, come on, I know you're enjoying being this close to me," he says weakly.

"Please, just don't talk. This will be so much easier if I don't have to hear your voice."

Taking that as an invitation, Chad leans forward and pecks her on the lips.

She tries her best not to fall into his trap. She wants so badly to push him away. She fails, because she's always been one to assume the best in people and she can't bring herself to be mean to him after what she felt in that kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Are we not playing seven minutes in heaven?" he asks innocently.

"But you hate me."

"We both know that's not true," he says, a strange seriousness in his voice.

And before she can respond, he's kissing her again.

When the door opens exactly three minutes later, they know that when they leave they'll both pretend that nothing happened, because that's how they work. And as much as they wish it wasn't so, old habits can be hard to break.

**5. Always Give Second Chances**

They've fallen back into their routine. It's the most they can hope for right then, because they're both too afraid to take a risk.

"If you hate So Random so much, why are you here every day?!" Sonny shouts at Chad.

"Because you're just so much fun to torture!"

Tawni looks up wearily, "Okay guys! That's enough for today!"

They both ignore her, "Oh that's why? Really, Chad, really?" Sonny retorts, "That seems like a lot of effort to go through just to _torture_ me. Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"_Clearly_, he likes you," Tawni mutters under her breath. Unfortunately, they both heard.

"What?!" They say in unison, turning towards Tawni.

She blushes, feigning interest in her phone, "Oh, look at that! There's a Coco Moco Coco sale that ends in half an hour. Gotta go!" She darts out of the room, leaving Sonny and Chad alone.

"Is she right, Chad? Is that what's been going on?" Sonny asks, in an entirely different tone she'd been using two minutes ago.

"Well," he looks at his feet, "I don't _not_ like you, if that's what you're asking."

"So..." she says, awkwardly.

"So... do you want to go out with me?" He's still unable to look up.

She smiles shyly at him, "Yes."

He breathes a sigh of relief, he hates what she does to him, "Okay, tomorrow at seven?" He's finally regained his confidence.

"Sounds good."

"Okay... see you then," he smiles, and leaves.

After he's gone, Sonny lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Seconds later, Tawni re-enters the room through the other door, a smug look on her face, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Please Review!! :) **


End file.
